I Know
by Liligi
Summary: Um ano a mais sem ele. Ele se fora, embora tenha prometido que nunca a deixaria. Até que ponto esta dor pode consumi-la?


**I Know**

Encarei a floresta que se estendia diante de mim através do vidro da janela de meu quarto. Senti meus olhos umedecerem e meu coração acelerar — Apesar de meu batimento ser mais rápido que o de um humano... — e ao mesmo tempo, ele parecia querer parar de vez. Fazia três anos.

- Nessie... – Ouvi mamãe chamar de minha porta. Forcei um sorriso e me virei para ela.

- Eu estou bem. – Menti. Ela, mais que ninguém, sabia o quanto eu sofria naquele momento.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, eu obviamente não a convencera. Afinal, quem eu conseguiria convencer? Meus olhos estavam inchados e minha voz rouca pela noite mal dormida e das lágrimas, eu tenho certeza de meus pais puderam ouvir meus soluços, então ela tinha toda razão para se preocupar.

- É sério... – Disse, queria que minha tivesse saído mais convincente.

Ela suspirou e andou — não, flutuou. — até minha cama, logo depois se sentou ao meu lado.

- Pedi ao seu pai para nos deixarmos à sós por algum tempo. – Ela disse. – Eu acho que precisamos conversar.

Eu realmente não sentia vontade alguma de conversar sobre aquele assunto com mamãe, apesar de ter sido três anos atrás, ainda doía. E como doía.

- Eu não quero conversar sobre isso. – Falei evitando os olhos dourados e preocupados dela, só fariam as coisas piores.

- Nessie, Faz três anos. – Ela disse com sua voz de sinos de vento. – Eu sei que dói...

- Não, mãe, você não sabe... – Eu a cortei. Eu não queria que ela viesse com aquele discurso novamente.

- Renesmee, quando eu era humana, seu pai me deixou, eu quase enlouqueci — literalmente —, acredite, eu sei como você se sente.

- Não é a mesma coisa. – Murmurei, mas sabia que ela podia me ouvir.

- Eu sei. Você e Jacob tinham algo especial, diferente. Mas, querida, você não pode ficar assim pelo resto da vida. – Ela disse em tom amável.

- Mamãe, eu não posso. – Senti uma lágrima escorregar furtivamente por minha bochecha. – Eu não posso esquecê-lo... Ele prometeu...

Senti os braços frios e marmóreos de minha mãe me rodearem, as lágrimas já não eram mais contidas. Lembrar-me da promessa só fez meu coração doer mais, ele a quebrou, e isto me fazia muito mal, continuo a me sentir sem chão mesmo que isso tivesse acontecido há três anos atrás...

_Estava sentada na soleira da escada observando o fim de tarde ali na floresta. Era tudo muito lindo, as copas filtravam o alaranjado do sol raro e transformavam em um belo show quando misturavam a luz e todo aquele verde. Eu amava dias como aquele. Estava tão entretida com aquela visão que não ouvi as patas pesadas tocando o chão em alta velocidade, apenas percebi que Jacob estava aqui quando ele parou atrás de uma arvore para voltar a sua forma humana e vestir uma roupa._

_Sorri esperando que ele surgisse por detrás da arvore. Não demorou para que um Jacob sem camisa e sorridente aparecesse e se aproximasse a passos largos de mim._

_- Oi. – Ele disse._

_- Olá. – Respondi._

_- Posso sentar? – Ele perguntou, e eu afastei um pouco para dar espaço para ele sentar._

_- Fique à vontade. – Eu disse, mas ele fez uma careta._

_- É, acho que não vai caber nós dois aí._

_Eu ri. Ele era tão grande, provavelmente não caberia mesmo ali, ao meu lado. O que era uma pena..._

_- Lindo, não é? – Ele disse._

_- Não seja convencido. – Eu disse, foi a vez dele de rir._

_- Eu não falava de mim. Falava do pôr-do-sol aqui. – Ele esclareceu._

_- Oh!_

_Ele riu de novo._

_- É, Oh. – Ele sentou-se no chão a minha frente._

_Ficamos ambos em silêncio por algum tempo, encarando aquele espetáculo que acontecia diante de nós, bom, ele assistia, eu estava tentando não ficar encarando ele por muito tempo, então, depois de alguns minutos ele quebrou o silêncio._

_- Nessie..._

_- Hm? – Me virei para ele._

_- Eu estava pensando... Bom, vai ter uma festa hoje à noite em La Push... Eu queria saber se... Bem, você sabe... Se você gostaria de ir._

_Sorri. É claro que eu queria ir. Adorava passar o tempo com Jake, mas sempre havia uma pedra no caminho. E esta pedra tinha um nome: Edward Cullen. Também conhecido como meu pai superprotetor._

_- Claro, Jake, mas..._

_- Mas...? – Ele me olhou curioso e apreensivo, não pude evitar que um sorriso bobo surgisse em meus lábios._

_- Você sabe que terá que pedir permissão ao meu pai. – Disse._

_Ele suspirou resignado. Ele sabia que teria que enfrentar meu pai, mas ele definitivamente não gostava da ideia. E não seria nada fácil convencer meu pai._

_- Ok... Onde ele está?_

_- Na casa do vovô. – Eu disse. – Não deve demorar, ele, mamãe e meus tios foram caçar mais cedo._

_- Hum... Espero que ele não demore mesmo._

_Poucos segundos depois meus pais surgiram e meu se aproximou de Jacob com uma cara de poucos amigos._

_- O que você quer, Jacob? – Papai perguntou asperamente._

_- Olá para você também, Edward. – Jacob disse enquanto se punha de pé. – Bom, é que hoje à noite..._

_- Você quer levar a minha filha para uma festa? – Papai disse entre os dentes após ler a mente de Jacob._

_- Festa? – Minha mãe se manifestou já demonstrando preocupação._

_- É, todo mundo da reserva vai estar lá, não precisam se preocupar._

_- Você quer levar minha filha de cinco anos para uma festa e eu não preciso me preocupar? – Papai disse._

_- Eu não tenho cinco anos, pai! – Protestei. – Eu _nasci_ há cinco anos, mas eu tenho dezesseis, ok?_

_- Nessie..._

_- Não! Vocês têm que aceitar que, apesar de minha idade real ser cinco anos, meu crescimento é diferente, e a minha mentalidade também. Para todos os efeitos, eu tenho dezesseis anos._

_Bufei. Detestava quando eles me tratavam como criança._

_- Jacob, você promete que vai cuidar bem dela? – Minha mãe perguntou encarando Jake seriamente._

_- Sim, Bella, você sabe que eu daria a minha vida pela Nessie. – Ele respondeu igualmente sério._

_- Então, tudo bem._

_- Bella... – Papai tentou retorquir, mas mamãe lhe mandou um olhar de aviso para não lhe contrariar, ele grunhiu irritado antes de falar. – Tudo bem, mas não tente nada, entendeu?_

_Jacob e eu sorrimos._

_- Obrigado, mãe. – Agradeci enquanto corria até ela para lhe abraçar._

_Estava ansiosa esperando para que Jacob chegasse naquela noite, estava a ponto de roer minhas unhas. Era a primeira festa que íamos juntos, só nós dois, sem meus pais ou tios nos acompanhando, e eu iria aproveitar isto. Saltei da poltrona que estava sentada quando ouvi a campainha tocar e corri até a porta para abri-la._

_E lá estava ele, vestindo uma camisa social e uma calça jeans, mal percebi que não respirava, detalhe que ele recebeu._

_- Respire, Nessie. – Ele disse rindo, senti minhas bochechas enrubescerem e logo tratei de abaixar o rosto. – Você está linda._

_Ele disse enquanto me analisava. Eu vestia um vestido preto de alças finas com uma sandália de salto, a maquiagem um pouco leve e meu cabelo estava solto e cacheado com sempre._

_- Obrigado. – Murmurei ainda mais encabulada._

_- Hum-hum... – Papai pigarreou atrás de mim, e eu e Jacob nos viramos para encará-lo. – Traga-a para casa cedo._

_- Ok. – Jacob disse, mas eu fiz uma careta. Eu não queria voltar para casa cedo. Era a minha primeira festa sem meus pais, raios!_

_- Você _tem _que voltar cedo, ou então eu vou pegá-la na festa. – Papai me disse, minha careta se intensificou, mas eu não podia contrariá-lo ou as coisas só seriam pior._

_- Tudo bem. Eu estarei de voltar uma hora._

_- Onze horas. – Ele disse._

_- O que? São oito horas, já! De jeito nenhum eu volto onze horas! – Exclamei._

_- Sim, você voltará._

_- Doze e meia. – Ofertei._

_- Onze e meia._

_- Doze e vinte e cinco?_

_- Não, nada feito._

_- Eu não volto para casa onze horas de jeito nenhum._

_- Doze horas, então. – Ele disse._

_Eu sorri._

_- Tudo bem. – Depositei um beijo na bochecha dele e na de mamãe, depois entrelacei meu braço com o Jacob e saímos._

_Todos da reserva realmente estavam na festa, eu pude ver os rapazes dançando com suas namoradas, ou amigas — Até mesmo Leah se divertia! —, eu mesma sentia vontade de dançar, puxei Jacob pela mão para a pista improvisada._

_- Nessie... – Ele gemeu – Eu não sei dançar..._

_- Eu te ensino. – Eu ri._

_Comecei a me mexer com o ritmo da música e fiquei puxando Jacob para que ele se mexesse também, mas sem muito sucesso. Depois de algum tempo acabei desistindo, além de não ter conseguido fazer Jacob dançar, ainda fiquei morrendo de sede._

_Jacob me levou até uma barraquinha e comprou dois copos de coca-cola, depois me entregou um, sentamos ali enquanto bebíamos o refrigerante e observávamos as pessoas dançarem freneticamente com a música._

_- Estou entediada... – eu disse._

_- O que quer fazer? Se você quiser dançar pode ir, mas eu realmente não sei dançar, sinto muito... – Ele disse._

_- Hum... Que tal darmos uma volta na praia? – Sugeri._

_- Por mim tudo bem. – ele disse se levantando._

_Sorri enquanto também me levantava. Coloquei o copo sobre o balcão e me abaixei parar tirar minha sandália e logo depois peguei a mão de Jake e o puxei em direção da praia. Andamos por algum tempo na beira da praia até encontrarmos um lugar longe da festa para nos sentarmos._

_Fiquei encarando a lua. Estava linda, no céu não tinha uma nuvem sequer, o que era realmente raro para Forks, mas o que eu mais gostava daquele momento era de estar a sós com Jacob, de senti-lo tão perto de mim. Deus, eu o amava tanto! Mas não podíamos ficar juntos, me pai nunca permitiria, e eu não sei o que faria quando ele achasse uma namorada, ou fosse embora..._

_- Jake..._

_- Hum?_

_- Você... Você tem planos... Você sabe... Para o futuro?_

_Ele me olhou confuso._

_- Por que a pergunta, Nessie?_

_Apenas sorri fracamente. Ele suspirou e desviou o olhar de mim._

_- Sim... Eu sei que toda essa coisa de lobisomem atrapalha, mas eu posso para quando eu quiser, ou quando eu tiver filhos..._

_Encarei o mar diante de mim. Ele tinha planos, ou seja, ele iria me deixar... Isso me deixou tão triste..._

_- Nessie, por que está chorando? – Ele perguntou alarmado quando percebeu as pequenas gotas de água que escorriam por minha face. Eu apenas sacudi minha cabeça._

_- Renesmee? – Ele segurou meu queixo forçando-me a encontrar seus olhos sérios._

_- É que... – Murmurei... Eu detestava ser tão vulnerável na presença dele – Eu não quero que você me deixe._

_Sua expressão se tornou perplexa e ele soltou meu rosto imediatamente. Droga, eu acabara de estragar nossa amizade... Como eu sou idiota!_

_- De onde você tirou isso? – Ele perguntou._

_- Eu... Eu..._

_- Nessie, eu_ nunca _vou te deixar, ok? Eu prometo._

_Desta vez, eu o encarei perplexa._

_- Sério?_

_- Sério._

_Eu o abracei. Não havia palavras para descrever o quanto eu estava feliz. Saber que ele não iria me deixar era um alívio e tanto, afastei meu rosto e o encarei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ele também sorriu enquanto seus dedos acariciavam meu rosto._

_- Você se preocupa demais. – Ele disse. – Devia saber que eu nunca te deixaria._

_Ele sorri, senti sua respiração ficar mais próxima, mesmo assim, me surpreendi quando seus lábios quentes se colaram aos meus. Fechei meus olhos, joguei os braços em seu pescoço e entreabri os lábios._

_Felizmente ele não interrompeu o beijo, o que significava que ele queria aquilo tanto quanto eu, e isto, era o que me deixava mais feliz. Ele se sentia como eu. Não precisava que ele me dissesse, eu sabia. Infelizmente, ele precisava de ar, assim como eu, e logo acabamos nos separando._

_Eu o encarei arfante, não demorou para que um sorriso bobo surgisse em meus lábios, Jake me puxou fazendo com que minha cabeça descasasse em seu peito ouvi seus batimentos acelerados, mais que o normal, mas estando ali,entre seus braços, eu me senti segura._

_- Eu te amo. – Ele disse. Senti lágrimas escorrerem por minha face novamente enquanto erguia meu rosto para fitar seus olhos._

_- Eu também te amo, Jake. – Eu disse e logo depois o beijei._

Aquela e tantas outras lembranças não me saiam da cabeça, mas aquela era a mais importante. Ele prometera não me deixar, e mesmo assim, ele se foi. Eu não sabia onde ele estava agora, eu nem sabia por que ele se fora, mas eu sabia que ele quebrara sua promessa.

Se há três anos atrás alguém dissesse que nós não duraríamos, eu provavelmente teria socado esta pessoa, mas pelo visto, eles sabiam melhor que eu.

- Eu não entendo por que ele fez isso... – Eu disse enquanto abraçava mamãe fortemente. – Por que ele foi embora assim?

- Ah, meu amor...

- Eu sinto tanta falta dele, mãe. É como se eu tivesse perdido uma parte de mim mesma.

- Shhh... – Mamãe murmurou enquanto afagava meu cabelo. – Eu sei que dói, Nessie, mas você precisa seguir em frente.

- Eu não posso... Simplesmente não consigo. As imagens sempre estão na minha mente. Lembranças de quando ele me levava ao colégio, quando íamos caçar, de quando ficávamos tirando onda com os rapazes em La Push... Ele está sempre lá, eu não consigo esquecê-lo.

Ela me apertou mais forte, provavelmente para me confortar, mas, assim como nos anos anteriores, não funcionou.

- Nessie, você realmente nunca pensou no que poderia ter acontecido para que Jacob pudesse ir embora?

Balancei minha cabeça negando. Se eu soubesse, não estaria assim.

- Eu já perguntei ao Embry, Quil, Sam, Seth e até mesmo à Leah! Mas nenhuma deles sabe o porquê...

Mamãe suspirou.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha, mãe. – Eu disse. – Por favor...

Ela se levantou suavemente, mas não se moveu.

- Eu e seu pai estamos indo caçar. Tem certeza de que não quer vir? Você pode clarear a cabeça...

- Obrigado, mas eu realmente quero ficar sozinha.

- Tudo bem. Acho que estaremos de volta à noite.

- Ok... – Murmurei.

Ela logo deixou o quarto, observei pela janela enquanto ela corria até onde papai estava. Eu estava só. Fechei meus olhos e as imagens de meu lobo inundaram de uma só vez minha cabeça, logo acabei adormecendo. Quando abri meus olhos novamente já era fim do dia, estava escurecendo.

Hesitante, me levantei e deixei o quarto. Eu não queria ficar ali, eu queria estar longe de tudo isso. Longe de tudo que me lembrava dele, então eu corri. Eu não sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, mas sabia que aquele caminho me era familiar, então não me preocupei. Não me surpreendi quando cheguei à clareira em que houve nosso 'combate' contra os Volturi há alguns anos.

Coloquei minha sobre meu peito, como se o gesto fosse ajudar a dor passar. Como eu queria esquecer... Se houvesse um jeito... Fechei os olhos e comecei a ouvir. Havia alguns cervos à poucos metros de onde eu estava, e mais a frente havia humanos. Eu devia ter ido caçar com meus pais, fazia algum tempo que não caçava, mas caçar sempre piorava as coisas. Eu lembrava de nossas apostas, de quando corríamos juntos, das risadas, do cheiro dele... Ah, o cheiro dele! Parecia tão real agora, tão perto... Como era possível aquele cheiro estar impregnado naquele lugar se fazia anos que não íamos ali?

Abri meus olhos e me concentrei. O cheiro realmente estava ali. Senti meu coração acelerar e minhas mãos começarem a suar frio. Numa cidade chuvosa como Forks não havia jeito algum de algum cheiro permanecer em um lugar por muitos dias, dirá por anos. Não tinha como aquele cheiro parecer tão recente a não ser...

- Jacob... – Murmurei. Senti uma lágrima escorrer por meu rosto quando ouvi os passos familiares se aproximarem de mim.

- Renesmee...

Não me virei. Era uma ilusão, só podia ser! Ele não estava ali, ele não havia voltado depois de três anos. Depois de tê-la deixado sem motivo algum!

- Não é real, não pode ser.

- Nessie, por favor... – Ele implorou.

Friccionei meus olhos fortemente. Eu não queria aquela ilusão. Eu já sofria demais só com as memórias...

- Vá embora...

- Não sem antes de você olhar pra mim. – Ele disse, sua voz cada vez mais perto de mim.

- Vá. Embora. – Eu disse sentindo que o ar me faltava.

- Nessie... – As mãos grandes repousaram sobre meus ombros. Como podia? Ele não era real, não podia ser... – Nessie, olhe para mim.

As lágrimas caiam fartas agora. Era real. Ele estava ali, me tocando, falando comigo. Ele estava ali.

- O que você quer Jacob? – Eu perguntei amargamente. – Me fazer sofrer? Bem, você conseguiu.

- Não diga isso, por favor... – Ele agora sussurrava em meu ouvido. O que mais ele faria para me deixar mal? – Eu... Eu não queria te fazer sofrer...

- Não? – Então eu me virei para encará-lo. Por um instante perdi completamente o fôlego. Ele estava lindo como sempre, embora seu cabelo estivesse mais comprido e houvesse machucados por toda sua pele. – Se você não queria me fazer sofrer, então por que foi embora?

Ele arregalou os olhos com surpresa e me soltou. Eu não entendia. Por que ele tinha que estar de volta? Por que me fazer passar por tudo isso novamente?

- Eu não queria ser um empecilho na sua vida. Eu sinto muito mesmo. – Ele disse encarando o chão. – Eu não devia ter voltado.

Senti uma pontada no coração quando vi sua expressão desolada.

- Me desculpe. – Ele disse e me deu as costas, disposto a ir embora, mas eu segurei seu braço. Ele me olhou confuso.

- O que você quis dizer com 'não queria ser um empecilho'? Eu não entendo... Eu quero uma _resposta_, Jacob. Por que você foi embora? Você _prometeu_ que nunca me deixaria. – Parei por ali mesmo. Eu já estava começando a soluçar, minha vista estava ficando embaçada por causa das lágrimas. E queria mesmo uma resposta? Aquela resposta podia me magoar ainda mais...

- Não tem uma resposta para isso. Eu simplesmente não quis atrapalhar sua vida. – Ele disse.

- Isso _não _é uma resposta. – Vociferei.

- Eu não entendo, Renesmee. – Ele disse. Agora me encarando intensamente. – O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu sinto muito por ter partido? Você devia saber disso, mas eu não entendo porque você está assim, afinal você tem a _ele_.

Eu o encarei confusa.

- Ele? – Perguntei.

- Não seja faça de boba. Nahuel.

- Nahuel...? Do que você está falando, p_elo amor de Deus_?

- Eu vi vocês! Não finja! Eu vi quando ele te disse que vocês deveriam ficar juntos! Eu... Eu não queria ficar no meio disso. – No fim da frase a expressão de raiva foi novamente substituída pela de desolação, e só então eu percebi do que ele estava falando.

x-x-x

_Nahuel e sua tia vieram nos visitar após alguns anos. Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de me elogiar, falando o quão bonita eu estava. Agradecia sempre a gentileza dele. À tarde saímos para correr pela floresta, paramos em algum lugar no meio da floresta para descansar um pouco._

_- Você é incrível, Renesmee. – Nahuel disse se aproximando de mim._

_Eu ri._

_- Você já está começando a me deixar sem graça. – Respondi._

_- Eu apenas estou falando a verdade. – Ele estendeu a mão e segurou uma mecha do meu cabelo._

_- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei._

_- Renesmee, nós somos únicos. Não há muitos de nós por aí. Você sabe, tanto quanto eu, que deveríamos ficar juntos. – Ele disse enquanto sua acarinhava meu rosto. – Seja minha, Renesmee._

_Eu o empurrei para longe de mim, ele me encarou surpresa._

_- M-Me desculpe, Nahuel. Mas eu não posso. Eu não te amo. – Puxei a manga da minha blusa e lhe mostrei o bracelete Quileute que estava lá desde que eu nasci praticamente. – Eu amo o Jacob. Nada me fará mudar de idéia._

_Ele suspirou tristemente._

_- Eu entendo. Não vou forçá-la a nada que não queira. – Ele disse passando por mim. – É melhor voltarmos._

_Eu assenti silenciosamente e o segui de volta para a casa de meus avós._

_x-x-x-x_

Jacob piscou confuso, percebendo o erro que cometera.

- Nessie...

- Foi por isso? Foi por causa disse que você foi embora? – Perguntei magoada. Ele havia tirado conclusões precipitadas e agido impulsivamente e apenas conseguiu me machucar ainda mais.

- Eu não sabia... – Ele murmurou ainda se sentindo confuso.

- É claro que não sabia, Jacob! Você não confiou em mim! – Esbravejei. Eu precisava tanto extravasar todos aqueles sentimentos! – Se você tivesse perguntado antes de agir tão impensadamente... Mas não!

- Nessie. – Ele se aproximou novamente, mas, desta vez, eu dei um passo para trás.

- Não...

- Eu sinto muito mesmo. Perdoe-me, por favor. Eu sou um idiota! – Ele disse enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo frustradamente. – Eu não devia... – Ele suspirou e voltou a me fitar. – Eu te amo, Renesmee.

- Você acha que depois de três anos você pode voltar aqui e dizer estas palavras como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido? – Eu voltei a chorar. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar, as feridas em meu coração eram profundas, não seria assim tão fácil curá-las.

Ele deu outro passo à frente, mas desta vez eu não fugi. Senti um braço dele envolver minha cintura enquanto com a outra mão ele enxugou uma lágrima que caía. Não me movi sequer por um instante, Céus, como eu sentia falta do toque dele! Então, ele me abraçou, fazendo com que minha cabeça se aninhasse em seu peito.

- Eu sei que estou errado. Não há justificativas para o que eu fiz. Eu fui um idiota completo. Mas eu não queria me magoar, e mais importante, eu não queria _te_ magoar. Se Nahuel era quem te faria feliz então eu não impediria, eu só quero seu bem estar. Mas, todos estes anos longe de você só me deixaram cada vez mais deplorável. Eu corri de um lugar a outro, em forma de lobo, caçando, fugindo, enquanto único lugar que eu queria estar era aqui, com você. Eu te amo, Nessie, e não quero que você nunca duvide disso. Eu te amo desde o momento em que coloquei meus olhos em você. Se você não me perdoar eu entenderei, mas não posso garanti que ficarei bem. – Jacob disse. Eu não sei por que, mas as palavras dele tiveram um efeito calmante em mim, eu já não chorava mais.

Cravei minhas unhas no peito dele. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu nem sequer sabia o que sentia exatamente naquele momento. Eu estava em turbilhão de sentimentos e pensamentos, e o único que realmente era suficientemente claro era do quanto eu estava feliz por ele estar ali.

- Diga alguma coisa, por favor. – Ele pediu me apertando ainda mais contra seu corpo.

Afastei-me um pouco dele e o encarei. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele já devia saber o quão feliz eu estava por ele estar ali, ele sabia que eu o amava, ele sabia que eu era dele e somente dele. Ele devia saber de tudo isso. Mas eu não conseguia articular as palavras. Então, fiquei na ponta dos pés e colei meus lábios aos dele. Aquilo era o suficiente.

Ele me segurou e me levantou do chão e então aprofundou o beijo. No inicio, o beijo era um tanto quanto urgente, ambos queríamos passar a saudade que sentimos um do outro. Mas, no final, o beijo era mais suave. Meu Jacob estava de volta e estar com ele era tudo o que eu precisava.

Eu já estava ficando sem ar, mas não queria me afastar dele, quando ele tentou se afastar eu não permiti, então ele riu.

- Calma, Nessie. – Ele disse ainda sorrindo, enquanto me colocava no chão, contudo, seus braços ainda ficaram envoltos em meu corpo. – Eu preciso de ar, sabe?

Eu sorri enquanto voltava a deitar minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Sério? Você é tudo que eu preciso. – Eu disse.

- Eu te amo, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. – Ele disse e depois beijou o topo da minha cabeça. – Mais que a minha própria vida.

Eu ri. Era exatamente isto que estava escrito no medalhão que Bella me dera. Mas não havia frase melhor para expressar o quanto eu amava meu lobo, e vice-versa.

- Eu também te amo, Jacob Black.

- Eu falo sério, Nessie. – Ele disse me puxando para que pudesse fitar seus olhos. – Você é a mulher com quem eu quero passar o resto da eternidade.

Arregalei meus olhos. Ele realmente estava fazendo o que eu acho que ele está?

- Nessie, mesmo eu não tendo um anel aqui comigo, você quer casar comigo?

Pisquei tentando assimilar as palavras dele. Ele estava mesmo me pedindo em casamento? Será que eu estava sonhando?

- Nessie? – Ele perguntou depois de algum tempo em que eu estive em silêncio. Eu pude ver toda a mágoa em seus olhos.

- Desculpe, Jake, eu só... Pode repetir, pro favor?

- Claro. – Ele disse confuso. – Quer casar comigo?

Eu sorri e o beijei. Eu não estava sonhando. Ele estava mesmo me pedindo em casamento. Pedindo para que eu fosse a mulher de sua vida.

- Precisa mesmo perguntar, seu bobo? É claro que eu aceito! Hoje e sempre! Eu aceito me casar com você, Jacob Black! – Ele riu e depois se inclinou para me beijar.

Se alguém me dissesse há três anos que ele teria ido embora, eu provavelmente socaria esta pessoa, porque ele havia prometido, embora esta pessoa provavelmente estivesse certa. Mas não estava. Não importa mais o que os outros pensam. Eu ficarei com Jacob enquanto ele me quiser, ninguém vai ficar em nosso caminho. Este laço que eu sinto por ele é muito forte e inexplicável. Nós nos amávamos, era indubitável, mas eles não sabiam a intensidade do nosso amor. Eu sabia.

Fim.

* * *

**N/A: Aaah, minha 30° fanfic *-* *começa a dar pulinhos***

**To tão feliz. :D**

**Hehe.... **

**Bom, eu espero que gostem da história (eu nao gostei --'), ela foi feita com base na música da Pink "Who Knew", eu nao queria q fosse uma songfic e nao coloquei a letra da música, mas a idéia partiu sim da música.**

**Bom, eu nem tenho muito o q dizer, só peço que deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz poter postado a 30° fanfic *-*'**

**sahusah**

**Bjiiim**

**Liligi**


End file.
